Fire Breathers and Quidditch Jerseys
by hoping-it-lasts
Summary: After the war, Hermione's doing research in Romania. her and charlie are staying together and have become very close...FLUFFY!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hermione's pov. i need a beta by the way... so if you like the story tell me via review or pm or mail. please rview me! it's my first charlie hermione so i'm kinda worried i'm totally gonna suck._

**Fire Breathers and Quidditch Jerseys**

Chapter 1

"Morning 'Mione!" There was that voice she heard every morning next to her, waking her up. It was Charlie, she'd know his voice anywhere. She was staying with him in Romania, doing research of course. She was offered the job of Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts and wanted to spend sometime abroad doing research on different and foreign animals.

"Your cheerfulness makes me sick." Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm hurt by that." Charlie did a mock heartbroken pose. The war really had changed her she used to be so polite, now she was just honest. Losing her parents, although they hadn't been killed like the rest of the people that were lost, they were still lost to her, they didn't even know it. Even her relationship with Ron suffered. Ron just didn't know how to handle all her emotions and his at once, Ron had never felt that much emotion in the first place.

"Oh, shut up Charlie. You of all people should know I'm not a morning person." Hermione rolled over on to her back and sat up.

"And you of all people should know _I_ am." Charlie smiled and pulled off his shirt to change.

"Charlie! Could you atleast wait 'til I close my eyes before you began to strip?" The fact that Charlie had grown comfortable enough around Hermione to change his clothes infront of her made her a bit uncomfortable. She'd always had a bit of a crush on him, but she was positive the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Oh Hermione you just don't let me have any fun. Fair warning. I'm changing my pants now." He pulled off the sweat pants he slept in.

"Charlie! You haven't even put a shirt on yet!" Hermione covered her eyes with her hands.

"Come on Hermione you know you like it when I strip for you." Charlie gave her a mischievous smile.

"Charlie!" Hermione looked offended.

"Sorry, I was only joking." Charlie made a pouty face because she had ruined his fun.

"Sure…" Hermione still covered her eyes with her hands.

Charlie walked over and grasped her hands pulling them away from her eyes. "I have pants on now."

"Oh god put on a shirt will you?" _'I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…' _God he had a nice body, every muscle in his chest and stomach slightly sticking out from being used so much, she could count his abs. Her eyes drifted over his perfectly chiseled stomach._ 'And there are his pecs… god those are nice, why can't he just put on a shirt…' _

"Hermione are you ok?" Charlie was looking at her like she was getting sick all over the bed.

"Just a bit hungry is all. Now if you don't mind I'd like you to leave so I can change." Hermione gathered her composure and she stood up.

"I'll just be out side." Charlie said motioning to the tent door.

"Ok." Hermione nodded for him to leave.

Charlie left and stood out side the door.

Hermione pulled off Charlie's old Quidditch jersey she had taken to sleeping in then pulled on her favorite jeans and a tank top.

She walked out the door and smelled the fresh air, she may not be a morning person but she always loved the smell of the dew on the grass and the moist air.

"Boo!" Charlie jumped from around the corner.

Hermione screamed. "Charlie! Bloody hell! You scared me!"

"That was the intent." Charlie smiled at her.

"Charlie!" she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"What?" he tried to look innocent.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "Nevermind. Let's go get breakfast."

"Works for me." His stomach growled.

"You are always hungry aren't you?" Hermione turned to him as they walked.

"No… not always only when I haven't ate." Charlie smirked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Charlie you are very strange."

"Thanks you." He slipped an arm around her, he had been doing that a lot lately, especially when they were walked alone. _'Maybe he's starting to like me…'_

"Charlie…" Hermione started. 

"Yeah?" Charlie answered feeling like she was about to say something he'd been wanting to hear for a while.

"Nevermind." _'Oh! You chicken! Just tell him you like him!' _

"No what is it?" Charlie wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Nothing really just some random thought." Hermione tried to brush it off.

"Well then you can tell me." Charlie was hoping it was what he wanted.

"Well no not really actually… one of those random girl thoughts." Hermione tried yet again to drop the subject.

Charlie looked deep into her eyes, like he was trying to read her mind. "Ok 'Mione what has you all smiley?"

"Smiley? What are you talking about I'm not smiling." Hermione had no idea what he was talking about.

"Your not with you mouth, your eyes give you away love." Charlie stopped and stood infront of her with his hands on either of her shoulders.

"My eyes? I didn't know eyes could smile." Hermione joked hoping he'd forget the previous topic.

"Hermione you know what I mean." Charlie was being serious for once.

"Yeah…" Hermione admitted.

"So what is it?" He questioned.

"Just this guy." Hermione tried to sound casual.

"Who?" Charlie tried not to sound jealous.

"Well I've known him for quit a while since I was in like fourth year I think, I may have met him before that, I'm not sure. He's quite older than I am though. He was working at the triwizard tournament." Hermione tried not to sound like she was describing Charlie.

"Well in that case, I must know him. So therefore you have to tell me." Charlie tried not to give away that he wanted to kick his arse.

"Oh I'm sure you don't." Hermione hurried to the mess tent and went in.

"That woman…" Charlie sighed to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Breathers and Quidditch Jerseys

**Fire Breathers and Quidditch Jerseys**

Chapter 2

Charlie went into the mess tent after Hermione. She was already in line getting her food. He thought it'd be funny to try and scare her. He went up behind her as quietly as he could, which wasn't hard seeing as her there were a bunch of people talking behind him. He reached out and poked her ribs.

Hermione put her hand against her chest as she turned around. "Bloody hell! Charlie am I that scare-able?"

Charlie smirked at her. "Yes."

"Charlie! It's not funny!"

"No it's not. It's kinda cute." Charlie smiled at her.

Hermione punched him in the shoulder. "You arse."

"No… I'm not actually. I do have one however."

"Ugh!" Hermione grabbed her plate and sat down. "Charlie you're annoying."

"I'm sorry. I'm just in a good mood." Charlie sat down next to her and put his arm around her. He began shoveling food into his mouth, quiet like Ron.

:FB&QJ:

Hermione leaned back and wiped her forehead on her shirt. "It's bloody hot."

"Yeah Hermione, we are in a heated tent." Charlie smiled at her and lay down on the floor, they had hatchling duty today, and it was a bit boring 'til they started to actually hatch.

"Are you comfortable?" Hermione looked at him and smiled.

He spread his legs out over her. "Yes, now I am."

Hermione gave in to his attempt at cuddling her, which he had been doing a lot, and lay her head down on his lap. Hermione using him as a pillow and his legs over her was a bit awkward, and she thought something was about to dig through his shorts and strait through her ear.

Charlie smiled from ear to ear. "So your comfortable with me now?"

Hermione sat upright. "Ouch! Charlie!"

"What?"

"I felt things poking me!"

Charlie pulled his pen out of his pocket. "Just a pen 'Mione. Chill."

Hermione gave him a look. "I meant that it hurt Charles Arthur Weasley!"

Charlie chuckled. "I know. I just find it funny when I can turn it dirty."

"Charlie! Your so annoying!" Hermione moved a good foot away from him.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I didn't mean to make you mad." Charlie moved over closer to her.

"I guess I can forgive you this time." Hermione teased him, then laid her head down on his shoulder, this was so much more comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Breathers and Quidditch Jerseys Chapter 3 

One of the eggs started to crack and wiggle. Hermione looked up at Charlie excitedly. "Charlie! Oh my gosh! They're hatching!" Hermione was jumping up and down with anticipation. "Go tell Cliffe and Joe! They'll want to see!"

"Oh I bet they'd be mad if we didn't." Charlie ran off to get the camp director and his assistant.

Hermione stood there and watched in awe. There hadn't been hatching in all the time she'd been here before, so this was her first.

Charlie and two other men ran back in. One man, the first, was bit older his hair beginning to grey. This was Cliffe the camp director. The other had deep brown hair and eyes to match, he was much younger than Cliffe but had studied dragons from the time he could walk, this being Joe, the assistant director.

"What'd we miss?" Charlie asked slightly out of breath.

"Nothing, Char. The Ridge-Back is starting to show through its shell though."

Hermione looked at Charlie and tried not to laugh at him during his breathing spasm. He was bent over his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Jeez Charlie you'd think it was your own child being born." Hermione had never seen him like this.

"Well, Hermione these dragons are like our children." Cliffe explained to her.

"Right." Hermione felt a bit dumb.

"It's ok. You didn't know." Charlie said as he had now caught his breath. He slipped an arm around her.

"Go head 'Mione, pick one out."

"Me? Really?" Hermione was shocked and excited.

"Yup. You're going to help me take care of it. And when he gets trained enough, we're going to take him to Hogwarts for a week, so you can give the students a lesson on dragons." Charlie was absolutely beaming at the thought.

"Oh! Charlie! Really?" Hermione jumped on Charlie wrapping him in a tight hug that could rival his mother.

"As soon as you let me go." He said a bit strangled.

Hermione loosened her grip but still stayed attached to him. "Do you think we could have the Ridge-Back? Oh Charlie please! It would be visiting where his mummy was from and all."

"Of course we could." Charlie hugged Hermione this time.

"Charlie! Were you serious about bringing a dragon to Hogwarts? This will be great!" Hermione was sitting on their bed while Charlie changed going on and on about how great teaching about dragons with a real dragon was going to be. They had eaten their dinner and were in their tent for the night.

"Yes 'Mione. But you can't tell anyone. We want it to be a surprise to Dumbledore, even though he probably already knows. That man knows things 'Mione." Charlie had always been slightly afraid of what Dumbledore actually knew.

"Charlie I'm sure that if no one else here knows besides the people who heard our conversation about it then it's ok."

"What ever." Charlie flicked his wand at the lamp and it went out.

"Lumos" Hermione lit up her wand. "I have to see to change!"

"Sorry 'Mione. Thought you'd want it dark so I couldn't see you."

Hermione conjured a changing screen. "There now you can't." Hermione went behind it. Charlie saw her take off her shirt and slip into his old jersey before slipping off her jeans and coming out.

"Ow ow." Charlie said as she slipped into bed.

"Charlie!" Hermione hit him with her pillow.

"What? A beautiful woman crawls in my bed wearing one of my jerseys and I'm not supposed to like it?" Charlie smirked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Fire Breathers and Quidditch Jerseys Chapter 4 

"Charlie!" Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Why do you always insist on calling me beautiful?"

"Well, it's only the truth." Charlie pulled her to him.

Hermione shook her head at him. "So about this dragon thing. I get to name it right?"

"Of course." Charlie looked out into space, apparently thinking of a name.

"What do you like Char?" Hermione wasn't sure of what was an appropriate name.

"I like Annabelle."

"Me too." Hermione smiled. 'Wow, I feel like were naming our child.' Hermione thought. "Charlie?"

"Hmmm?" He said his eyes closed, about to fall asleep.

"Never mind." Hermione scooted down the bed to lay her head on his chest.

cw/hg

"Bloody hell Charlie! You're squishing me!" Hermione was trying to get Charlie to get off of her. She didn't feel like waking up just yet, so he sat on her. "Charlie I can't very well breathe with you crushing my rib cage like this!"

"Well I see you're awake now." Charlie rolled off her and sat on the bed next to her.

Hermione gasped for the air she could now breathe freely. "Charlie you could've killed me!"

"Hermione I didn't even have half my weight on you."

"That doesn't mean you're not heavy!" Hermione rolled out of bed and grabbed her clothes. "I think I'll have a shower now."

"I'll be eating." His stomach rumbled.

"You are so like Ron in that sense." Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped outside of the tent.

cw/hg

"Oh, 'Mione love!"

"Charlie! I was sleeping!"

"But it's two in the afternoon. Don't you think you've slept enough."

"No." Hermione threw a pillow at Charlie.

"Hermione, we have to take care of Annabelle!"

"Five minutes."

"If we don't get out there in five minutes they'll think we're having a quickie or something." Charlie winked at her.

"Charlie I should kill you for saying that." Hermione sat up and pulled her hair in a ponytail.

"So did you have a nice nap?" Charlie watched her straiten out her tank top.

"You know I was up all night with your horribly loud snoring."

"Sorry. You just make a good pillow."

"I guess I'll have to learn to live with a loud, heavy head on my chest."

"Are you implying that we'll be living together?" Charlie looked dead serious. Could this be? Could Hermione Granger be implying that she wants to live with me?


	5. Chapter 5

Fire Breathers and Quidditch Jerseys Chapter 5 

"Are you implying that we'll be living together?" Charlie looked dead serious. Could this be? Could Hermione Granger be implying that she wants to live with me?

"Charlie! I said no such thing and you know it!" Hermione answered immediately.

"I never said that you flat out said it. I said you implied it." Charlie had a way of getting all technical at the wrong times.

"Uh…Charlie why do you always have-"

"It's ok Hermione, I've thought about it too."

"Charlie what are you talking about?" Hermione, totally forgetting he was in the room with her mind moving so fast, pulled off her shirt and began to change.

"Us living together 'Mione, like as a couple." Charlie tried not to oggle her.

Hermione was jarred from her world as she pulled on a clean shirt. "Charlie… you just… you just said… oh god…" Hermione sank down on their bed.

"I know, you didn't mean it like that, you were just used to us living together." Charlie looked at his hands, which he had clasped in his lap.

"Charlie… I mean, I thought you'd been… but I didn't think… oh wow…" Hermione was sitting with her hand on her head, her fingers entwined in her hair.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I shouldn't have said anything." Charlie made to leave.

"No, Charlie. Stay." Hermione broke out of her trance and looked at him.

"Why? You obviously don't feel the same way about me." Charlie pulled back the flap of the tent leading outside.

Hermione walked over to him…

A/N: oooohhhh… cliffy! I know you hate me and its really short but I already know how it's going to end, yes that's right the next chapter will be the last, sad… anyway… send me nice reviews and I'll update faster instead of leaving you here with this horrible cliff hanger. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Fire Breathers and Quidditch Jerseys**

Chapter 6 

Hermione walked over to him and pulled him to her, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hermione why are you-"

"I love you Charlie."

"I know, as a brother."

"No Charlie, I love you love you!"

"What? I mean you can't be serious…can you?"

"What do you think?" Hermione kissed him firmly on the mouth.

When they broke apart, Charlie said, "I think I need to sit down." Charlie sat down on the bed his hand on his head. "Hermione, how long?"

"I don't know," Hermione walked over to him and sat down on the bed. "A while now I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I guess I thought you'd reject me."

"Hermione, love, I'd never reject you." Charlie put his arm around her and kissed her gently. She slowly kissed him back parting her lips ever so slightly, allowing him access to her tongue. He gently pushed his tongue in and then withdrew it, reluctantly ending his new favorite sport. Quidditch had absolutely nothing on this!

They slowly parted.

"So erm, Charlie, does this mean…?" She quickly kissed him again.

"Are we?" He kissed her back in the same manner.

"Do you want to be?" She rested her forehead against his, stealing kisses between words.

"Duh!" Charlie kissed her.

_**FIN!**_

_A/N: Yeah I know I write short chapters but this is the last on this story, so REVIEW!!!!!!! Oh and check out my other stories!_

_A/N2: Hey!!!! I may possibly be writing a sequel too... if i get enough reviews asking for one that is... (hint hint) oh and this whole story (well not chapter 1) was betaed by the loverly WeezeyTwin i 3 that chick... but dont' tell her that... lolz _


End file.
